


Books & Eyebrows

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Brightest Star in My Sky [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Crossover, Gen, Line/Sentence Limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A question from the good doctor leads to an interesting conversation between Kirk and Spock.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Leonard "Bones" McCoy (mentioned)
Series: Brightest Star in My Sky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Books & Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight for 31 Days of Writing Challenge. This is also part of my Brightest Star in My Sky series.
> 
> 31 Days: Line/Sentence limit (the first line has 20 words, the second one has 19, and so on until you finish with one word)
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to Squarepeg72 for not only reading this over to make sure it made sense and I had the right number of words but also giving me the idea for this challenge when I didn't know what to do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the Star Trek universe. I am not making any money off of this

Entering the ship’s canteen, Spock looked for the man he’d been searching for; locating him, Spock sat at his table.

Jim looked up and grinned at his friend before asking, “Spock! What can I do for you, my friend?”

“I just had an interesting conversation with Doctor McCoy,” Spock replied, “and it left me with a question.”

Jim sat up and hummed, “Sounds intriguing, and I don’t know what it’s about; what’s your question?”

“Doctor McCoy asked to borrow some books from me about Beltane for a celebration he’s planning—”

“Is he planning a Beltane celebration without me? I’m going to have words with him.”

Spock held up a hand, saying, “It’s a celebration he’s planning with Miss Granger.”

Jim deflated a bit. “Oh, well, that’s different. What was your question then?”

“What do you know about Beltane? Do you know what is involved?”

“I don’t know much; I do know it’s the fertility festival.”

Spock paused before asking, “Do you think Doctor McCoy knows?”

“Of course! Doctor McCoy knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Silence descended between them, surrounded by canteen noises.

“Hermione knows about it too, I’m sure.”

Processing Jim’s words, pointy ears twitched.

“Well, anything to say, Spock?”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

Snickering, Jim grinned.

Another pause.

“Fascinating.”


End file.
